Dark Moon Rising
by YoukaiJin
Summary: Kuronue saves a female demon and romance blossoms. Kurama doesn’t trust her, and Kuronue may be forced to choose between his friend and the woman he loves. Can Kurama discover her dark and deadly intentions before it’s too late?
1. On the Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any character related to YYH. I am simply using two of my favorite demons for entertainment purposes, and I am not making any money by doing so. I won't be putting this disclaimer on any of the other chapters, because I assume you will already know that I don't own YYH (hence this disclaimer). I won't be writing huge explicative A/N's after this chapter, either.

A/N: This is my first YYH fanfic, and I'm no expert. I have not seen EVERY episode, but I have seen eps. 1-42(uncut) up to the current (edited) episode showing on CN, and also the second movie. I make no apologies for preferring the dubbed version, and you will probably notice my lack of knowledge of Japanese terms, etc. (I'm trying to learn, I promise). DO leave a review if you enjoyed the story/chapter. DON'T review me saying that I suck because I missed a detail or two or got something wrong. I love to learn new things, so if I did something wrong, please email me and explain what I should be doing. I promise I'm not overly sensitive to constructive criticism (so don't think I'm going to attack or bite your head off), but I do hate reviews with the sole intent to hurt feelings. If it seems Mary-Sue at some points, remember there **is** a reason for it. *Wink, wink* 

Summary: Kuronue saves a female demon and romance blossoms. Kurama doesn't trust her, and Kuronue may be forced to choose between his friend and the woman he loves. Can Kurama discover her dark and deadly intentions before it's too late? I rated this 'R' for some language, violence, and some adult situations (as far as I can go without it being NC-17), though this chapter isn't too bad. Slightly non-canon in some areas for entertainment or storyline purposes.

*Note: To avoid repetitive use of the words male/female demon, I use man/woman as well. I will also use the word Ningen to signify human being and Ningen man/woman to represent gender.

***Ch.1-On the Hunt***

The night was cool and dark, just the way she liked it. The cover of night would serve as excellent concealment as she searched the makai landscape for her next victim, and the cool breeze would make it easier for her to get close when she went in for the kill. Such was the life of a hunter; conditions had to be just right for a successful hunt. 

Her last meal left much to be desired; he was far too young, and his spiritual energy ranked with the lower classes of demon, leaving her hungry after only a short time. The poor bastard never knew what hit him, when in the midst of carnal pleasure she began to drain him of his spirit. Still, he _had_ put up a real fight once he realized what she intended for him, and if there was one thing she loved in a man, it was a fiery temper. Making the marks murderers and thieves made it easier for her to justify the taking of life, and she was able to face herself once again when it was all over.

"What do you feel like tonight, Reika? Perhaps a nice kitsune, or maybe even an ice demon would do. Whatever shall I find tonight?"

She had been alone for a long time, and talking to her self had become more than just a bad habit, it had become the norm. Sometimes, even, she would have arguments with herself over whether or not to eat the victims once she had drained them of their spirit energy. Of course, that was always a last resort and depended solely on whether or not the youkai had been especially evil in life. Devouring the corpse was simply her way of releasing the earth from its responsibility of bearing the despicable body any longer than it already had.

The idol chatter lasted for some time when she found herself nearing an especially dark forest. Reika smiled at her unexpected stroke of luck; this would be an ideal location to search, as the thick trees would be desired by criminals and bandits seeking to disappear from the light of the open. Further into the woods she flew, her dark tresses fluttering about as recently awakened wings carried her gently, yet hurriedly, through the darkened sky. The breeze felt delightful on her skin, and the flight was comforting in a strange sort of way. The feathery wings were a welcomed physical trait in her pursuit of food, but thankfully, the burdensome weight disappeared during the daylight hours, taking refuge under her skin, and sprouting from her back only at nighttime.

When she spotted the silvery glimmer of the moon as it reflected off of a body of water below, Reika decided to momentarily stop her hunt in order to freshen up. It wasn't easy to trap a man when you looked like you'd just crawled out from under the ground, and she would need to look her best if she was to trap a robust demon with a strong Ki. 

"Ah, a bath should do nicely indeed."

Reika sighed and lowered herself softly onto the mossy ground. It had been almost two days since her last kill and her last bath, and she was eager to do both again soon. She was tired and hungry, and the sooner she found the target, the sooner she would be able to rest again. If her luck held, she would not need to feed again for another week. She began to undress as she contemplated her plans for a future rest, unlacing the front of her dark sapphire blouse as she walked. An abrupt noise from the lake startled her and she clutched at her open top, making for the safety of a nearby bush. The lake had been deserted when she landed, but apparently she had been a bit late in claiming the lake as her own…she would have company, and with luck, that company would be male. She wasn't picky, she thought, and if a meal had been delivered to her, she wasn't going to complain.

Squinting her dark green eyes, she tried to discover the identity of the thief, and when they adjusted to the darkness, she was able to see that chance was indeed on her side. Not only would she be having a bath this evening, she would also be having a meal.

Reika moved closer, trying to be quiet and remain unnoticed while she watched him. She would need a few moments to figure out the best way to approach if this was to be a success. The lost damsel in distress easily fooled some, while others were wiser and had to be lured in by an unambiguous promise of sex. She could usually tell at a glance what was best, but this one was different, he seemed to be masking the true potential of his spirit energy, and wasn't as easy to read. Occasionally there would be a "different" one, and this spirit energy usually tasted the sweetest. Her insides leapt at the pleasant prospect that might be in store for her; if he was as strong as she believed, she might not need to feed again for several months.

Still clutching her shirt, Reika inched closer, trying to catch a glimpse of his face as she did so. His long black hair draped down between a pair of ebony wings, falling to the hollow of his naked back, and moonlit drops of water glistened on his body like newly polished diamonds exposed to light. He had a slender build and the fine curves of muscle could easily be seen by the outline of his body. He was strong, both in body and spirit; she could feel it in her gut. This was going to be fun, if she could only figure out the perfect ruse.

SNAP!

The sudden sound of snapping twigs startled her and caused her to whip around in surprise, and not knowing what she would find when she turned, she began to tremble.

"Well what do we have here? Looks like we have a peeping tom. What do you think Nouru, you think we got a peeping tom here?"

Two large and imposing demons were approaching her from behind, their evil intentions radiating from them with each step they took. She could fight them, but together, they would kill her with ease. Think. Perhaps the perfect plan had just stumbled into her lap, and the idiots had no clue they were going to help her rather than hurt. She would allow them to take her a little further away from this spot and coax a few strikes from them before screaming for help. Hopefully this plan would proceed as planned, and her dark winged demon from the lake would come to her aid. 

"Gentlemen," she said in a whispered voice "shall we go over there and you can have whatever it is you'd like?"

Reika allowed her top to fall open, the curves of her small breasts exposed, and her arms slowly rising to show that she would offer them no trouble.

"Looks like we have a naughty girl here, Akikazu."

She shuddered in disgust; this was going to take more courage than she'd originally thought. The one eyed demon covered with green frizzy hair was definitely not the type she would allow to touch her, if given the choice, but time was of the essence and for all intents and purposes, he fit the bill. The taller one with tremendous horns and rotten fangs, whom she'd figured was named Nouru, clutched her arm and began dragging her over to a spot some thirty feet away. She suddenly began wishing there had been an easier way; this demon was strong, and his breath was nauseating. She would be in real trouble if her calls for help went unanswered.

"Let me see what we've got under _here_."

Nouru began pawing at her top, tearing it completely open in the process and revealing that she wore no other garments under the blouse. The two hideous beasts began smiling and cackling at their good fortune.

"I wouldn't believe it if it weren't right before me. Two repulsive beasts like you think that a glorious creature such as I would soil myself with your filth?"

Reaching out, she brought her hand around and struck Nouru, hard enough to hurt, but not loud enough to be heard any farther than by those in close proximity. Nouru clenched his jaw, the fury obvious as he leaned down into her face. She had teased them, and now she mocked them. They would have their way with her, and then the she-demon would pay with her life. Nouru's large clenched fist fell heavily, like an anvil, making contact with her fragile face and sending her flying to the ground with a thud.

"Thank-you, you repugnant idiot, that's exactly what I was waiting for." She paused before finally screaming: 

"HELP!"


	2. Dark Redeemer

****

*See chapter one for disclaimer*

A/N: Thanks to those few of you that are reading this. I also wanted to say a special little 'Thank-You' to Wind Dasher and Raven Sin. They have some great stories on here and you should check them out when you get a chance. Also, I'm posting this before the go-ahead from my beta, so other than spellcheck and grammar, it may not be up to par. I do use a beta to make sure that I don't make any obvious and lame mistakes. The only problem I've been having with her is that she has been busy and it takes her quite awhile to get back to me. As stated before, if you spot anything completely wrong, or have a suggestion, don't feel shy about speaking up; Email me and let me know.

*Ch.2-Dark Redeemer*

He had just finished wrapping the black leather strap around his right arm and tying it around the wrist when he heard the first scream echo from the trees. It was quite strange; he hadn't sensed anyone or anything near when he first arrived. 

"Help!"

He discerned the voice as decidedly female, and for a moment, thought to return to his task of dressing and heading on his way home. His partner would be waiting for him to return from casing an intended target for a robbery they were set to commit, and if he were late, Kurama might begin to worry that something had gone wrong. He should be homebound, not entertaining thoughts of sticking his nose where it didn't belong; he wasn't exactly in the business of saving damsels in distress, especially in Makai. Yet this voice, this scream for help, danced in his pointed ears like a song from an enchanted Tenshi in Ningenkai lore. If for nothing else, he would investigate the source to catch a glimpse of what sort of creature could elicit such a call for aid. The worst that could happen would be to stumble onto two female demons engaged in a catfight of sorts. He raised an eyebrow and his lip upturned in a sly grin.

"One of these days, your wicked imagination is going to be the end of you, Kuronue."

He chuckled lightly as he spoke aloud, having not been accustomed to talking to himself, and placed a wide brimmed black hat upon his head. His dark hair gathered in a ponytail and stuck out of the top, and a single golden buckle adorned its center. There, the finishing touches to a trademark ensemble. He wanted to look presentable when he tore the scantily clad women apart, and no woman could resist a man in black. His fanciful musings lasted for only a brief minute before the disappointing reality set it. Unfortunately, he knew that what he would find in these woods would be far worse than two women skirmishing. The only females in these woods could handle their own, and in most cases, the men steered clear of them out of fear. Something was out of sorts, and the uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach sent him tearing into the woods like an inquisitive madman.

It didn't take long to reach the spot he'd been beckoned to, due partially to his impressive black wings and partially to his extremely long strides. It was as he suspected, two enormous demons taking advantage of a female that had mistakenly walked into the wrong place. The greater of the two, a demon with broad spiral shaped horns on either side of his head and yellowed razor sharp fangs, held the squirming girl down while he attempted to unclothe her. The other, a fuzzy, mediocre excuse for a demon, stood to the side eagerly waiting his turn. What a disgrace. No matter that he, himself, was a thief, forcing oneself onto an unwilling, and defenseless female was never an acceptable transgression.

"Couldn't find a woman that would give it to you freely, boys?"

Reika sighed in relief, and everything seemed to fall silent when the dark demon stepped out from the behind the screen of densely packed foliage, surprising everyone as his husky voice resonated around them. The only visible sign of his position in the dark was a white skirt-like sarong that hung open freely in the front and revealed black leggings underneath.

"Get out of here, bat boy, this doesn't concern you!"

"Bat boy? Why fellas, I'm offended. I'm not really a bat you see, actually my name means 'Black Crane'."

The one eyed demon snorted and spit on the ground, purposely aiming at Kuronue's feet.

"Well that wasn't very polite." Kuronue said, inspecting the steaming saliva as it streaked down his black leather boot.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Too bad my partner Kurama isn't here to see this, he does enjoy watching a good massacre."

The two demons grew silent. Had he just spoken the name of the legendary bandit Youko Kurama? It couldn't be, could it? If he was the companion of Youko Kurama, it could only mean that he was Kuronue, his slightly less cruel and cunning partner.

"Kuronue."

"Ah, so you know who I am; how flattering. Too bad you won't be around to tell others of your brush with fame."

He had come like she hoped he would. His presence was intense, and now that he stood before her, she could get a closer look at his face. He was handsome, and his looks rivaled the impressiveness of his poise. Reika watched as Kuronue reached around and pulled two shining silver scythes from behind his back. He was definitely striking, and she would never have anticipated that she would choose a legendary and feared thief as her target. It seemed the idiot attackers weren't the only ones having a brush with fame; she herself was having an unexpected encounter with infamy.

His movements were graceful and fluid, like a theatre dancer, and he was a master of his weapons, wielding them with little or no effort. Nouru and Akikazu made several vain attempts to block the blows, pulling daggers and slashing back at the imposing outlaw as he struck at them. Reika watched in awe as the thief sliced and swung at her offenders, finally reducing the mountainous giants into small piles of gelatinous flesh.

"There, now you can go. I would suggest getting out of these woods quickly or you just might meet a new set of boyfriends. This isn't the place for a young girl, but I guess you've already discovered that."

"Thank you, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along. I…"

Reika paused; this was going to take some dramatics if her plan was going to work and here was her big chance. While she had sustained some injuries during the initial scuffle, they weren't serious enough to be of any real concern, and Kuronue seemed to be giving her the brush off. She would need a reason to remain with him for a short while, enough time to implement her plan. She inhaled deeply, appearing as if she were going to speak again, and then slumped to the ground with a thud.

"I'm sorry, I…you should be on your way. Thank you again."

Kuronue rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently. From the look of things, the girl had been hurt and terribly frightened by the attack. It hadn't been his idea to be a nursemaid to some strange girl that was stupid enough to wander into the dangerous woodland, but then again, it hadn't exactly been his style to play the hero rescuing damsels in distress. He was no saint, but he was no monster, either. He had done what he felt was the right thing, and he would continue doing what his heart told him the right thing was. It just so happened that at that moment, it was telling him the right thing would be to tend to the girl until she was well enough, and then escort her out of this dangerous area.

"Come on, I can help with your injuries."

Kuronue kneeled down, taking the slender female form into his arms and lifting her so that he could make his way back to the makeshift camp by the lake. She felt limp in his arms, and her head instinctively positioned itself into the crook of his neck; the dark hair mingling with his own was devoid of any distinction. Anyone happening upon the pair might have mistaken them for twin demons, with their ebony wings and midnight hair. He smiled slightly; it had been many years since he had encountered a demon of his specific breed of youkai, and this meeting with a similar looking female made him realize that there would always be an empty part inside of him longing to be whole, no matter how close he and Kurama were. 

Kurama. He was wise and powerful, and he had taught Kuronue things he would never have discovered on his own. Kurama taught him a few things about what plants had medicinal properties, so he would be able to use the little knowledge he did have to aid in the girl's healing. He looked around the forest floor; there would be an abundant amount of plants to suit his needs.

When they finally reached his camp, Kuronue laid the girl on the ground, taking care to be gentle.

"I need to find a few things, and I'll only be gone for a minute or two. I promise I won't be too long…"

"Reika." she said weakly. "My name is Reika."

"Reika. Rest now and when I get back, I'll build a fire."

Kuronue turned and walked into the darkness. A wicked smile fell on Reika's lips as she watched him disappear into the black void. What a shame she would have to kill him, it was so hard to find a man that was both attractive **_and _**caring. She stifled a small chuckle and grinned; he had fallen for her act completely.

"My dark redeemer, Kuronue." 


	3. A Fine Line Between Truths and Lies

****

A/N: Wind Dasher, you are the sweetest. I want to thank all of you that have been reviewing, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Again, haven't heard from my beta, and in all honesty I may end up just scrapping that whole "partnership". Come to think of it, I guess I already have. I'm not the type of person to hound someone about something; I figure if it's not that important to them, I'll just move on. AND SO good people, I am having to submit my story without the added protection of a beta reader…which kind of stinks because I hate doing that. I probably wouldn't have submitted the story in the first place if I hadn't had a beta reader and I hate putting something out there and just deleting it after posting a few chapters. Eh, what the heck. Flame away, but I'm going to finish this story without a beta. So without further ado…or whining hehe, I give you chapter 3.

Ch.3- A Fine Line Between Truths and Lies

"This should do the trick. If you chew the leaves and swallow them, your bruises and scrapes should heal quickly and with less pain."

Reika watched as Kuronue tore the lush leaves from the plant in his hand and offered them to her. The healing powers of such a small leaf were a mystery, but instead of questioning his claims, she swiftly stuffed them into her mouth and began to chew. Kuronue chuckled when her nose crinkled and she began to look as though she'd just eaten a thousand lemons.

"MMM, bitter."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, they have a little bite to them. Just hold your breath and swallow."

" Forgot…or wanted to get a good laugh at my expense?" Reika said lightly, managing to swallow the remnants of the chewed vegetation with a labored gulp.

Kuronue rose and began putting together the beginnings of a small fire. If she had been with anyone else, she might have doubted their sanity, but she was with Kuronue: feared thief and as she'd just witnessed, able protector. They wouldn't be bothered, the terror in the eyes of the two demons he'd just obliterated validated that, and she was relieved. If the fire did attract anyone, it was highly unlikely they would desire a skirmish with Kuronue. The flames from the fire rose, licking at Kuronue's hands and Reika couldn't help but wonder how such an apparently even-tempered man could be a ruthless killer feared by so many. 

"I'm a thief, not a professional joker; I have to get a good laugh whenever and however I can."

Reika smiled when he suddenly answered her sarcastic remark with a joke a few minutes later. He seemed likable despite his chosen profession, and the crude way he handled confrontations. If circumstances had been different, perhaps she would have desired to know him better, perhaps even befriend him. Of course, circumstances were exactly what they were. The light of the morning would find an empty shell of a youkai drained of his spirit, and she would be gone. She didn't enjoy the killing, but she had to eat, had to survive. She wasn't going to fade away so easily if she could help it. Life was precious, and she looked forward to the day when she would be strong enough to exist without having to take it from others. Turning to petty conversation, she tried to take her mind off what she would have to do.

"I honestly want to thank you again." She paused and leaned forward. By the light of the fire she could see that his cheek had been grazed in her "rescue", and reaching out, touched the side of his face with her fingertips. "It looks as if I'm not the only one to be injured. I think it should be fine, but I would like to clean it for you…if you'll let me."

Kuronue shrugged and Reika pushed herself up slowly, still trying to remain in character, and after ripping the sleeve off her already shredded shirt, dipped it into the cool waters of the lake. She would wash his wound, try to gain some sort of trust with him, and by the end of the evening, she would seduce him. Of course, it wasn't entirely a ruse; she really did feel a little guilty. He could have ignored her call for help, and she would have been violated and killed. It was the least she could do for him, considering she had been the cause of his injury and would soon be the cause of his demise. Gently, she dabbed the cloth on his wound, and he winced slightly in pain.

"What _were_ you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I hadn't planned on stopping, but I saw the water below, and decided to freshen up. I was just about to make my way to the water when those goons grabbed me."

"You're lucky, you know. It's not safe for a woman to travel the Makai without some sort of escort these days. I've seen first-hand what a family goes through at the loss of a loved one. It's not pretty, and I'm sure your family and friends would have been distraught."

Kuronue was managing to surprise her the further the night progressed, proving that perhaps there was more to the male youkai than she previously thought. Not once in her entire miserable life had anyone bothered to ask about her family. Certainly, no man had ever cared enough to hold meaningful conversation with her before claiming her body. Of course, they had all paid dearly in the end. Reika sighed, he had touched an unexpected nerve, and she wasn't quite sure how to recover. It wasn't like he was going to use her past against her, hell, he wasn't even going to live past the next morning. It would be safe to walk the line that separated hunter from prey, if only this one time. 

"I'm afraid I'll never know. My family has been gone for quite a long time. It was a petty feud over a woman, my mother. It lasted many years; until the obsessed youkai decided he would not continue to allow another to possess her if he could not. After enlisting the aid of the Shinobi, my mother and father, my sister, and my brothers were all killed; I just barely escaped with my life."

"And now you avoid men at all costs; I could see it in your eyes when you were being attacked. There's real hatred there, am I right?"

Reika was taken aback. He was capable of surprising her even further than she believed possible, and she was caught off her guard. She hadn't been expecting him to question her further about the past or her present beliefs. Truly, he was either completely fascinated by her tale, or completely cruel for making her relive it.

"A woman can survive on her own. Certainly a woman can make her way in the world without always enlisting the help of a man."

"You didn't answer me. You've sworn off men to avoid falling into the same trap as your mother, avoiding men unless you absolutely have to, right?"

"Whether or not I avoid men is irrelevant. I'm grateful for your aid, but my business is my own."

Kuronue nodded his silent apology. She was right; he had no right digging into her personal affairs. He had stunned himself by caring enough to ask in the first place. Perhaps it was selfishness that caused him to push, or maybe it was because she looked so sad. In all honesty, he had come to know that look of loneliness from seeing his own reflection those years when he was younger, and it had bothered him so much that he'd quit looking at anything that reproduced his image. He had recognized it immediately as the very same look worn by Kurama at their first meeting. He was always curious, when he saw that look in the eyes of others, what had been the cause of their sorrows. 

"You're right. I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I know how you feel. My mother's new suitor didn't feel like being bothered by a young one while he pursued her. After taking me on a trip that would 'bond' us, I was beaten and left for dead. Luckily, I was found by a kind hearted water demon who nursed me back to health and raised me…until he was murdered in a case of mistaken identity. I was alone for a long time before I met Kurama."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

They were silent for a long while when Reika yawned, and arching her back, slowly spread her feathery wings to maximum capacity. It was the first time in awhile that she'd felt the need for rest so urgently. Surely, it was a sign that her energy stores were depleting.

"Looks like that herb I gave you earlier is starting to take effect."

Reika's eyes flung open, the wild look of panic engulfing them as fear set in. Had he purposely given her a sedative? Her heart sank at the thought of her own foolishness. The roles had been reversed and she had gone from hunter to unwitting prey. In this state, she wouldn't be able to carry out her plans, and if she didn't feed soon, she was going to be too weak to take on the next demon…provided she survived what the dark youkai had in store for her. She had already witnessed what he was capable of, and she suspected it was only a fraction of the horrors he was skilled at. She could only imagine what dark purpose he had in store for her.

"You…gave me a sleeping herb!"

"When you wake up in the morning, you're going to feel as good as new."

"What do you plan to do with me?"

Kuronue frowned, realizing that she thought he meant to do her bodily harm, and that he'd purposely drugged her to ensure her immobility.

"It's not like that, Reika. The fatigue is simply a side effect of the herb. The rest will help your body to heal."

They were the last words she heard before closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

'_It's not like that, Reika."_

She had been playing a deadly game with the winged youkai from the moment she set foot on the ground. When she woke…**_if _**she woke, she would learn for herself exactly how fine the line between truths and lies really was.


	4. Wherever you lead, I will follow

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has been reading this, hope you are enjoying it. 

****

*Ch.4-Wherever you lead, I will follow*

The usual red of Makai had returned to the sky, and Reika was alone when she woke the next morning. Kuronue had disappeared and she found that she felt better than she had in a very long time, just as he had promised. She sighed disappointedly, realizing that her chance for a meal had been allowed to escape. Reika made a mental note, scolding herself for getting too chatty with her prey. The uneasiness of their conversation still remained with her; he had stirred something within that had been hidden, hibernating since before the Shinobi ambush. She rose from the ground and made her way over to the lake, kneeling down and leaning forward to splash water onto her face. No sense dwelling on the past or the events of the night before.

"So you live to see another dawn."

The husky voice reached her rounded ears before he had even come into range of sight. Her heart jumped from fright, and a feeling of relief followed. She would again have her chance at a meal, only this time she would be a little wiser and not allow her subconscious need for closure of the past to sabotage things. Reika glanced backward, the absence of her nocturnal appendages allowing her an unbroken lock with Kuronue's azure gape.

"Yes, thanks to you I believe I will see many more. "

Kuronue smiled, not replying with words, but instead indicating his agreement with a slight nod of his head. He knew she now realized that he meant her no harm, and he would be free to move about without suspicious eyes following his every move. He knew what it was like not trusting others, to believe that the only one trustworthy was oneself, and his offense at her implications the night before had long passed. It had taken meeting another lost and wandering soul to show him that trust could still be found in Makai, though even that had taken a long time to believe. He grinned, laughing quietly to himself and thinking about how affable he was becoming in his old age. For all of his efforts to the contrary, he had still managed to allow the good nature concealed within surface, giving Kurama an arsenal of ammunition with which to tease him. He could hear the Youko's voice in his head as it scolded:

__

'Kuro, I honestly don't know why you bother. When have you ever heard of a kind-hearted thief? One day that conscience is going to get you into trouble and I won't be around to save you.'

For all of his scolding, Kuronue knew it was done out of care and concern, and the admonishment was the only way Kurama knew of expressing it. It was a side of Kurama very few knew existed. He was known as a cold and calculating thief that had no conscience or remorse, but deep down, the kitsune **_was _**capable of love and regret. It was buried to all, save Kuronue…secreted even to Kurama himself. It would take years to unearth his full potential, and for the many years they had already spent together, the surface of Kurama's mystique had not even been scratched.

Reika moved from her kneeling position at the lake and sat silently near the spot where she had passed the night. He knew what he was about to do would give Kurama free reign for personal attacks on his lack of judgment, but he could not in good conscience leave the girl to the mercy of the Makai. It was a decision that he had wrestled with while standing watch the night before, but in the end, thoughts of the girl's naivety had cemented his decision. Perhaps she would have a chance for happiness of her own with a little guidance and protection from those that had braved the pits of despair and somehow managed to rise above it all. He would have to endure the endless teasing from Kurama, but it wouldn't last long. Besides, it would give him something to occupy the free time between jobs…she could make an excellent thief with the right training.

"Listen, why don't you come with me? You would be free to come and go as you please, and you wouldn't have to worry about being bothered by any unwanted 'friends'."

She could barely believe the words she was hearing come from his lips. He was offering to take her to his home after having only just met her. Didn't he realize what she had in store for him? Of course he didn't, how could he? She had disguised her true intentions well enough to avoid suspicion; having masked her spirit energy and stayed true to the part she played. She would have thought the proposition through if she had a choice, but it seemed only logical to indulge the winged demon and allow him to take her to an even more private and secluded spot.

"You've done so much for me already. Are you sure I wouldn't be a burden?"

"Burden? A Distraction perhaps, but not a burden. We've been without the company of a female for as long as I can remember, and the boys might enjoy having you around."

__

Boys? 

He wasn't the only one then. Her mind raced; the prospects were endless. She would have a limited supply within easy reach…limited, but easily accessible nonetheless. There might even be enough to sustain her throughout the remainder of the year if she were lucky.

"How can I refuse? You've saved my life and now you offer me a chance to remain in the presence of the great Kuronue." She snickered; mock bowing before the dark demon. "I'll go with you if your offer is sincere."

"Sincere? Let's just say this old man has a need for a new hobby, and you fit the bill."

Reika looked at the tall, handsome youkai as he stood before her with a mock smirk on his face. She would play this new role with every bit of fervor that it required. If the "old man" was in need of a hobby, as he claimed, she would gladly play the part of his spellbound pupil.

"OK then, Kuro-Sama, wherever you lead, I will follow." 


	5. Alpha Male

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews. Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile, but I've been VERY busy and haven't had a chance to sit down and write anything. I hope that I'll have a chance to post a new chapter (after this one) soon. Won't make any promises, but thanks for checking this story out. 

I'm glad someone noticed my decision to use 'Sama'. Please forgive me; I forgot your name so I can't give you the credit you deserve. I wrestled with that subject for a short while, the choices being: Sama, San, Sempai, Sensei, etc. I eventually decided to use Kuro-Sama, because even though she is referring to him as her "superior", she is also sort of teasing him. Here's a bit of my thoughts:

****

"How can I refuse? You've saved my life and now you offer me a chance to remain in the presence of the great Kuronue." She snickered; mock bowing before the dark demon. "I'll go with you if your offer is sincere." Here is where she begins to tease him by saying she has been offered the chance to remain in the presence of "the great Kuronue" and then mock bows before him.

****

"Sincere? Let's just say this old man has a need for a new hobby, and you fit the bill." Here he has caught on to her sarcastic joking and calls himself an "old man". Remember, he is thinking of taking on the role of Reika's teacher in the art of thievery.

****

Reika looked at the tall, handsome youkai as he stood before her with a mock smirk on his face. She would play this new role with every bit of fervor that it required. If the "old man" was in need of a hobby, as he claimed, she would gladly play the part of his spellbound pupil.

"OK then, Kuro-Sama, wherever you lead, I will follow." They're poking fun at one another. There is a quality about him that she likes, though she may not want to admit it just yet. You'll notice I also used the phrase 'spellbound pupil'. As a teacher, he deserves a title of respect, however as a thief, not quite an honorable profession, she uses a nickname she's chosen for him and also the title of respect…sort of an oxy-moron.

Hope that explains my decision to use 'Sama'. By the way, I think that is great that you looked deeper into that and questioned why I chose to write it that way.

****

*Ch.5- Alpha Male*

The journey had been long-too long for Reika's immediate taste. It seemed they had been walking for days, but in reality, they had only been walking for a day and a half. Though Kuronue bore wings on his back, they were useless for flight, and the entire journey had taken place on foot. When it seemed she could walk no further, Kuronue turned to her and, putting his finger to his lips as if to command her silence, grinned slyly.

"We're not alone."

Reika turned, trying to figure out where the phantom entity was. She turned from side to side; the spirit energy of the creature stalking them was undetectable. It was obviously the move of a higher classed demon with years of experience.

"I've missed you Kurama." Kuronue said slowly, his rich, husky voice confident and jovial.

She recognized the name as the one spoken by Kuronue in the dark forest to her attackers. They had been frightened after hearing his name, and the power in that gesture spoke volumes about the man behind the name.

"Oh Kuro, you're no fun anymore." 

Reika watched in awe as a flash of silver came from the trees, and the tall slender form of the Youko emerged from the dark. He was beautiful…and frightening, all in the same instant. Just a look, and she knew he was worthy of his infamy. He was tall, surpassing Kuronue by a few measly inches, and the silver strands of his hair cascaded down lean, well-formed arms. Atop his head were ears, not the same chiroptera-like ears of Kuronue, but rather the ears of a fox.

"And what have you brought with you this time, Kuronue: Concubine, mistress, or simply a plaything? Perhaps you've brought my death tree a snack."

The silver-haired fox demon walked around her, inspecting with both his eyes and his nose, sniffing her scent and trying to discern her spiritual powers. Kuronue smiled, he was curious to see Reika's reaction to his partner's insults, and knowing his reputation. He knew it was simply a part of Kurama's nature to be suspicious of everyone and everything, but the mysterious Reika had yet to be unraveled and that fascinated him.

"Easy Kurama, you're bound to give her a heart-attack, or worse, make me look like a lowly side-kick instead of an equal."

Kurama continued to eye Reika, finally locking his cold, golden eyes with the black haired female's eyes of green. He continued to face her, never turning his head as he addressed Kuronue.

"Since when have you been my equal?"

"I've seen Kuronue in action, and I can safely say he's quite impressive." Reika spat at him.

Kurama cocked a brow and smirked. To see the grin sent chills down her spine. It was not the smile of a happy man, rather the sign of a territorial alpha male.

"I have every confidence in my Kuro's physical dexterity, however, he lacks the ability to see things for what they truly are."

__

My Kuro.

Not for long.

They stared each other down for a few silent moments, Kuronue sensing the obvious tension between them. It was not his idea first meeting, but that failed to surprise him. They bore similar qualities, traits that, when combined, made the perfect recipe for a disastrous storm. It was, perhaps, what had drawn him to each of them to begin with…their hidden fire within.

"I wouldn't say **_that_** Kurama. I saw greatness in you, and now, all of Makai sees it, too."

The Youko snorted before turning to walk away. He spoke as he walked, his back turned to the ebony tressed demons.

"Everyone has been waiting for your return. Let's get to business before anything else…you can play with the girl later."

He had the brute manners of the simplest of beasts, and yet, his Ki burned brighter and stronger than any other she had encountered. He was going to be trouble, his suspicious glances, and the way he circled her warned of it, and still she could not turn away from her task. It would be impossible to set her sights on stealing Kurama's spirit, but she would not allow him to deter her from having Kuronue's. She had set her sights on the winged youkai, and she was going to have her prize. If nothing else, she had determination on her side.

"Hn. You'd almost think he was jealous."

Kuronue turned to her and chuckled lightly.

"You bear a pretty high opinion of yourself if you think Kurama has an interest in you."

"I didn't mean that, Kuronue. By the sound of things, I'd be willing to bet that he's jealous of me. Perhaps he's afraid someone might try to steal your heart from him."

The look of shock lasted on his face for a brief moment before disappearing behind waves of laughter.

"Believe me, Kurama has no more interest in me like that, than I have in him. We both prefer to share our beds with those of the female persuasion."

"Then I guess my chances have just increased."

Kuronue grew silent. He was unsure of how to respond to her sudden implication, but decided the best response was a simple change of subjects. However attractive she may have been, he had learned years ago not to mix business with pleasure.

"I should go to the others. After we discuss our business, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"I'll just get settled in while I wait for you. Where will I be staying?"

He smiled, motioning with his hand the direction they would take. It was going to be a challenge, getting close to this one, but that was what made it all bearable…the challenge, testing her limits and going beyond them. If she succeeded in achieving her goals, she would be stronger physically **and **mentally. Of course, she had a strong obstacle to overcome…evading Kurama's wrath.


	6. Darkness

Darkness.

The darkness blanketed this new stretch of woods even heavier than the forest in which she'd spotted Kuronue for the first time. There were patches of light that managed to break through the canopy of the treetops, but the red of Makai's atmosphere made the sky look like an ocean of blood. How could he live like this, surrounded by constant night? Maybe it wasn't so hard to fathom, she was enveloped in darkness, even when she walked in the light of day. What thief dared walk in the open with a spotlight pointing him out? She was no different than Kuronue, the both of them thieves. He stole gems and property…she stole life. 

Kuronue had taken her to the makeshift hut, directing her to an empty room and telling her that she had free movement, but to avoid wandering off too far into the woods. He warned of vicious plants more deadly than thieves, and thieves more ruthless than the ones she had become acquainted with a few days ago. It wasn't wise to wander alone in a new place with no knowledge of what lurked there.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable."

She managed to mask her surprise when the unfamiliar male voice echoed throughout the concrete room, originating from behind her. She had been so pre-occupied with investigating her surroundings and developing horrific ideas about the things Kuronue had spoken of, that she had completely let her guard down.

"Yes I have. Thank you…" she dragged the last word out, requesting the name of her mysterious new acquaintance without directly asking for it. She had never been good at getting directly to the point when playing the game.

"You can call me Jiro. Kuronue asked me to check on you and see how you were finding your accommodations."

"Everything is fine. Speaking of Kuronue, exactly where **_is _**my gracious host?"

The young youkai smiled, his sharpened incisors glistened white in the flickering light of the candles she'd lit when it became too dark inside. Reika could tell he was nowhere near as powerful as Kuronue or Kurama, but he possessed a high level of strength in his own right. He was a few inches taller than she, and his eyes were green, but not the same green as her own. Jiro's eyes were the color of the jade stones, more muted and pale than the emerald ones she possessed, and his hair was short and wispy. There was an old saying that beauty attracted beauty, and it appeared that it could possibly be true. Attractive Youkai like Kuronue and Kurama could easily draw similarly striking associates without a doubt.

"He's almost done with his meeting with Kurama and Kashu. He should be back soon, but until then, is there anything I can get you or do for you?"

"No, I'm fine for the moment, but maybe later you could show me around. I have a feeling Kurama is going to do everything he can to keep Kuronue away from me."

Jiro laughed; he wasn't used to hearing anyone dare to speak ill of his superior, and it served as a confirmation of sorts that his suspicions at the group leader's relationship might be true.

"He's not so bad. He just has a way of running things and you seem to have been a wrench thrown into his plans. He doesn't trust outsiders too easily, "he paused. " but you look harmless enough."

"I'm glad you think so. I'm as harmless as a Ningenkai kitten."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three youkai were seated around a small fire, discussing the details of their next heist and incorporating the information Kuronue had obtained on his scouting trip into the plan. They all agreed on things when Kurama spoke up, giving his final approval.

"So there it is then. We will leave for the compound tomorrow and arrive within two days. What do you plan to do with your whore in the meanwhile, Kuronue?"

Kuronue tightened his jaw and narrowed his eyes until only slits of sapphire could be seen. Kurama had been taking stabs at him the entire meeting and his normally calm demeanor was beginning to deteriorate.

"She's not my whore, Kurama. Are you going to keep this up forever or will you cease at some point in my lifetime?"

"I will continue as long as you are blinded by your own…"he paused briefly "stupidity or lust…I haven't decided which one it is yet. Perhaps you could clear that one up for us."

"I'm sure Kuronue has his reasons for bringing the girl with him, Kurama. Is it really any of our business what he does with her or why?"

The silver haired youkai glared at his challenger. He was the leader of this group, no matter how small, and contests of his words or actions were not tolerated. Kurama stood and walked behind Kashu, moving the long blonde strands of hair from the broad shoulders and placing his hands on them. He maintained his cool attitude and icy tone, so it was always hard to tell when he was at his most dangerous.

"It becomes our business when he endangers the safety of our band. I know females of her kind, Kuronue. They are akin to the koorime, ruthless and deadly, using males for their own survival. She will devour you or she will attempt to procreate with you."

Kuronue and Kashu began to chuckle loudly.

"Well, when she is done eating or using your body Kuronue, send her to me. It's been ages since I've known the warm touch of a woman."

Kurama dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Kashu's shoulders and then released, turning to walk into the darkness without another word. It had begun, the breaking of trust between leaders, and he was ready. He had not risen to the status of a legend by giving up easily. If the woman wanted to play games, she made a mistake by choosing a kitsune as her opponent. 


End file.
